


Your Love is As Constricting As You

by Shhbequiet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Untouched, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Dream and Sapnap share loving kisses and decide to take the next step.Dream istight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 444
Collections: MCYT





	Your Love is As Constricting As You

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell am i doing

Dream reached his hands up, curling his fingers through Sapnap's brown hair. Their lips connected in a soft kiss, Sapnap's body pressing Dream into the bed. 

They sloppily made out, love shining through their smiles between kisses. Quiet laughs shared between them when their noses bumped into each other.

Dream let out a small moan, "Sapnap..."

"Yes, baby?" He replied. 

Dream traced his hands over his shoulders, avoiding eye-contact. 

Sapnap placed small smooches along his cheek bones, "C'mon, spit it out, sweetheart." 

Dream took a deep breath, "Want to go all the way with you, want you to fuck me." 

Sapnap groaned, dropping his head to Dream's neck. "Yeah, yeah, I want that to." 

Dream smiled, pulling him back into a kiss. They undressed slowly, wanting to take their time. Each moment with each other was something to treasure. 

Sapnap kissed all along Dream's body, leaving little nibbles to his collarbones and hips. He traced the tip of his cock with a teasing finger, hips jerking up for more friction. Dream let out a small whining noise, which he heard Sapnap giggle at. 

Sapnap grabbed the lube, kept in the nightstand waiting for this day to come. He spread the lubricant on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Dream spread his legs, beautiful thighs welcoming Sapnap in between them. 

He felt the finger press against his furling hole, gently pressing inside. He whined, long and loud, echoing in the room. 

"Really? It's barely halfway in, baby..." Sapnap said memorized by Dream's beauty. 

"Mmm, feels good..." Dream took in a gasp. 

Sapnap pushed the rest of the first finger in, "Fuck, you're so tight around just my finger, this might take a while." 

He pushed the finger in and out, slowly, to open him up. Dream's thighs shook, it was just _one_ but it was scraping against the inside of his walls _so nicely_. He panted, trying not to tense up and make himself tighter. 

"Good, taking it so well for me." Sapnap eased a second finger in.

Dream let out an embarrassing moan, from the two fingers or the praise, he didn't know. All he knew was that he felt _good_ , mind and body warm with pleasure. 

The fingers kept the soft, slow pace, gently fucking him. His own fingers grasped the bed sheets below him, toes curling at the feeling of his tight hole being worked open. 

Sapnap started kissing his thighs, sucking little marks into the pale skin. "Can't believe how _tight_ you are, baby. So perfect, just for me, huh?" 

Dream gasped, hole clenching around the thick fingers. He nodded, "Yeah, ah, made just for you." 

"You ready for a third one?" Sapnap watched his red face. 

Dream's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he nodded a bit. 

Sapnap pet over his waist, "Hmm, no I don't think you're ready yet." He continued to scissor just the two fingers. 

"Please!" Dream begged out. "Want - want another one, wanna have your cock inside, please." 

"Oh, I know, you're so desperate for it aren't you?" Sapnap pulled out his fingers, "Okay, since you asked so nicely." His fingers shoved back in, three this time. 

Dream whimpered and quivered around them, hole spasming with effort, trying to stretch around the thick fingers. 

He lay there squirming, getting fingerfucked into the mattress. His arms rose up, grabbing the pillow his head rested on. Fingers tensing around the loose pillowcase. 

He fucked his hips downward, trying to get _more_ into him. 

"You look so good like that, sweetheart. Can't lay still cause you want to get fucked." Sapnap teased him. 

Sapnap curled his fingers, less focused on stretching now, wanting to see Dream cry in pleasure. 

And, oh boy did he. 

Dream sobbed as the fingers brushed against his prostate. _Felt so good._ His hips rocked into the pleasure, chasing.

His cock drooled around his bellybutton, slapping lightly onto his stomach from his desperate thrusts back. He was _so full_. 

He keened, cock squirting cum all over his stomach, hips shaking from the fingers pressed so good in him. 

"Holy shit, you really just came from my fingers?" The awe in Sapnap's voice was apparent. 

Dream blushed and nodded, coming down from his high. Sapnap went to pull his fingers out when Dream's arm shot down, keeping them in place. 

"What? You already came though?" Sapnap asked in confusion. 

"I know, but I said I wanted you to fuck me, right? Keep going, please?" He looked up with puppy dog eyes, perfect begging face. 

"Fuck," Sapnap moaned. "Okay, tell me if it's too much, yeah?"

Dream nodded, hair curled around his face. He let his arm fall, leaning back into the bed. 

Sapnap moved his fingers, stretching more efficiently now. Still, Dream moaned and clenched down like he hadn't just cum a moment ago. 

Sapnap removed his fingers gently, satisfied with the stretch. Even then, he could tell Dream was still going to clench so tight around his cock. 

He lubed up, pushing in slowly, carefully. He groaned in unison with Dream. His hole was tight like a vice around his cock. 

Dream whined as his hole swallowed the cock inside him. Legs wrapping around Sapnap's hips, trying to push him in even further. Sapnap grabbed behind his knees, pushing his legs up to instead rest on his shoulders. 

Panting and whining filled the room. Dream was still sensitive after his orgasm, it was too much, _not enough_. His legs spread even wider, trying to get more cock inside him. He was getting fucked _so good_ , voice breaking with his moans.

His prostate was hit over and over and he mewled and sobbed at the intense pleasure. His hole was full to the brim, still so tight after all the fingering. Sapnap leaned over him, muffling his sounds with a kiss. 

He kissed back desperately, breaking it to beg in a high and whiny voice, "Please! Wanna - wanna cum. Please, can I cum on your cock?"

Sapnap groaned, "Yeah, wanna feel you clench up even tighter on my cock, cum for me." 

Dream cried, hips rocking frantically as he came. Sapnap followed close behind, cum filling up his lover, cock getting milked by the tight heat around him. 

"Good boy, so tight on me, begging so pretty." Sapnap whispered praises in his ear. 

Dream smiled, fucked out and happy. They kissed, tongues wrapping together in soft caresses. 

"I love you." Sapnap traced his thumb along his lips. 

"Love you more." Dream brushed a kiss against it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize me from the blob fics then, yes, im still doing them, just wanted to write this in the meantime


End file.
